Common Undersanding
by ToshiToKo
Summary: What did they drive so forcefully from one another? Was Ying and Yang an actual fact? That they simply couldn't go on without that other half? Good cant be good without having evil be right next to them? RR!


**Author's Notes: Hey Hey Hey! Its ToshiToKo back with another short and exciting fic, featuring my fav pairing Muraki and Tsuzuki!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yami no Matsue**i

The night air was filled the smell of corrosion and death. That metallic smell that only came from blood seemed to sink through the wind itself. And there on top of one of the many tall buildings of Tokyo, stood a man in all white.

This man smirked to himself. Though no one knew what exactly he was thinking but what ever it was about, he came out on top.

"Muraki..." Another man whispered behind him. This man, now known as Muraki, seemed to contrast with everything the he wore. His clothes, black and dark with the wide eyes of a child, while in turn, Muraki wore bright white with cold steel gray eyes.

And if standing close enough, they would be the symbol of Ying and Yang. Good and evil. One being nothing without the other.

"Yes Tsuzuki-san? Though Ive done nothing to lure you to me, I cant say I'm surprised." He turned, finally meeting Tsuzuki's violet eyes. "Your beautiful."

"Your jokes are never funny." He growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"That would make sense... if I ever told you a joke to begin with Tsuzuki-san. So now is there a reason for coming to me at this time of night. That brat must be worried." The chilling night wind blow past them and for that moment they just stared each other.

Its clear that they weren't on good terms, just by the way they looked at each other. But something else was there too. A certain rawecstasy that they drove out from each other just by look at one another. What did they drive so forcefully from one another? Was Ying and Yang an actual fact? That they simply couldn't go on without that other half? Good cant be good without having evil be right next to them?

"You don't have to worry about Hisoka for now." He calmed down a bit. Its seemed that the one called Hisoka is one of the main sources of conflict between them. "I'm here alone."

"Thats a first. Now again, is there a reason for your visit?" He asked softly, coming closer to the brunette. "Or did you just want to see me?" He smiled, taking the other man's blushing cheeks and holding them firmly in his hands. "Your beautiful." He smiled again.

"Your a murderer." Tsuzuki countered.

"And yet your here in the middle of the night talking to me...Why?"

Tsuzuki held on tight to the white sleeves of Muraki's trench coat.

Why did Tsuzuki come out to see the doctor? Was it out of coincidence? Mere luck? Or was it something that simply had to be done somewhere a long the road?

"I don't know why... I just-"

"You just wanted you see me." He answered blankly before capturing Tsuzuki's lips.

Frozen for a moment in shock, Tsuzuki's face dripped with obvious confusion. What kind of relationship did these two people really have?

And not too far sooner the kiss deepened. Tongues colliding and melting together. And as they stood there kissing. They truly looked like the symbol of good and evil.

Moments later they parted. Muraki looking satisfied and Tsuzuki looking flushed. Now its clear that its wasn't no ordinary relationship. This was a pairing mainly consisting of hate but are drawn together by raw passion and desire.

"I hate you, Muraki." He whispered dangerously while the other man simply turned back to the view of Tokyo. "And I never want to see you again."

"Dear Tsuzuki, I'll remember that the next time we meet. And I'm hoping that will be tomorrow at the same time.

"I'm not coming back anymore... The first time was a mistake. I just happened to be walking by when I saw you-"

"And you just happen to be coming back each and everyday after that." He turned back with and evil smirk playing his pale lips. "I wont accuse you of anything Tsuzuki-san, and you should know that already. Just know that I wont be satisfied with just a kiss anymore."

So even though they are enemies they seem to have a common understanding toward each other. Said understanding must be pulling them together even though the brunette seems to pull away from it, unlike the blond who gladly accepts these complicated feelings, emotions and desires. But then again, if Tsuzuki didn't like these feelings and emtions, why did he come to a place where the man he hated stayed?

Was it out of curiosity? Or was it a subconsciouses tug in his brain.

"You make me sick." He spatted, a temper raising inside of him.

"And you make me want more. Does that make us even? Or do you want me to show you how aroused I can get by being around you?"

Silence took over the air and all that could be heard was the deep breathing of the slender brunette.

"Well then if theres nothing else," He paused, waiting for an answer. "then I'll be on my way." And with that final note, a rush of show white feathers blinded all sight and he disappeared among them.

Tsuzuki stared for a moment. Did he want to say something to make the murderer stay?

"I'll kill you... Muraki." He said to himself.

And on that note. He started to walk away then disappeared.

And the only thing that even remotely signaled that the men were their was the smell of death and the sweat of passion.

**Did anybody like this? Its just a drabble of corse but if you all really like or love my drabbles, I could continue. But thats if you really want. I'm in Mur/Tsu fandom but I'm also getting into Tat/Tsu. Oh! And if you review I'll really love it! Flames are accepted only if its for a good reason. C+C also accepted! I hop you enjoyed!**


End file.
